Garment Grid
Garment Grids are essential in Final Fantasy X-2. Grids typically have a poetic name, which reflect the effects that can be activated when moving around the grid to change dresspheres. A picture is featured in the background of a grid, being either a location from the game, enemies, characters, or references to Final Fantasy X. A Garment Grid has several empty nodes used for dresspheres. It has innate abilities, such as Defense and Strength, which are temporarily assigned to a character while they have the Garment Grid equipped. In battle, if a character changes her dressphere she can go from one node to another on the grid. Colored gates between the nodes are activated by passing between the nodes. Activating gates can add stat boosts or other effects for the duration of the current battle. Each battle, a character that links to all the nodes can activate their Special Dressphere, which functions similarly to summons in other Final Fantasy games; party members are replaced on the fighting field by the dressphere entity and the dressphere manifestations are manifold each comprising a 'party' of three entities. In the International Version of Final Fantasy X-2, Garment Grids can also be equipped to creatures. Every Garment Grid gives them a special ability or bonus. List Of Garment Grids Gates are Yellow (Y), Blue (B), Red ®, and Green (G). Abilities can require activating specific gates (eg Y), or any one of multiple gates (eg B/R), or a specific combination of multiple gates (eg Y+B+R). Gates are never required to be activated in a specific order. Special Grids There are grids that, although saved onto the game, can only be obtained through hacking: *'Circle:' Holds 8 dresspheres. *'Triangle:' Holds 10 dresspheres. *'Maximum:' Holds 12 dresspheres. *'Infinity:' Holds all 14 dresspheres. First Steps Chapter 1: Obtained after the first mission. :Background: None. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: None *Creature Abilities: Use Cure, Strength/Defense/Magic/Magic Defense +5 Vanguard Any Chapter: On the airship, examine Shinra's tutorial on garment grids. :Background: Besaid Beach. *Passive Abilities: Strength +5, Magic +5 *Gate Abilities: Strength +5(Y/B), Magic +5(R/G) *Creature Abilities: Use Armor Break, Strength/Magic +10 Bum Rush Chapter 2: Obtained on the Celsius automatically after acquiring three Syndicate uniforms. :Background: Kilika. *Passive Abilities: Strength +10, Magic +10 *Gate Abilities: Strength +10(Y/R), Magic +10(B/G) *Creature Abilities: Use Assault, Strength/Magic +15 *This Grid is a homage to Sabin's ultimate Blitz in Final Fantasy VI. Undying Storm Chapter 3: Attempt "Machina Mayhem" mission in the Mi'ihen Highroad and destroy 7 or more machina gone crazy. :Background: Luca. *Passive Abilities: Strength +15, Magic +15 *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(Y/R), Magic +15(B/G) *Creature Abilities: Use Sparkler, Strength +15, Magic +20 Flash of Steel Chapter 5: Must get Argent to level 5 publicity. After getting Episode Complete in the Calm Lands, talk to either Calm Skies attendants and select 'Trade in credits'. It appears as ???? in the menu and costs 200,000 credits, equaling 2,000,000 Gil. :Background: Baaj Temple. *Passive Abilities: Strength +20, Magic +20 *Gate Abilities: Strength +20(Y/R), Magic +20(B/G) *Creature Abilities: Use Eject, Strength/Magic +30 Protection Halo Chapter 1: Must defeat Flame Dragon on Besaid Island. :Background: Mi'ihen Highroad *Passive Abilities: Defense +5, Magic Defense +5 *Gate Abilities: Defense +5(Y/B), Magic Defense +5(R/G) *Creature Abilities: Use Esuna, Defense/Magic Defense +10 Hour of Need Chapter 2: Obtained after defeating Logos in the "Water we doing here?" mission in the Bikanel Oasis. :Background: The Youth League Headquarters on Mushroom Rock. *Passive Abilities: Defense +10, Magic Defense +10 *Gate Abilities: Defense +10(Y/B), Magic Defense +10(R/G) *Creature Abilities: Use No Fear, Defense/Magic Defense +15 Unwavering Guard Chapter 3: Complete 'Pest Control' mission at Djose Temple. :Background: Djose Temple. *Passive Abilities: Defense +15, Magic Defense +15 *Gate Abilities: Defense +15(Y/B), Magic Defense +15(R/G) *Creature Abilities: Use Curaga, Defense/Magic Defense +20 Valiant Lustre Chapter 5: Defeat Humbaba in "A fallen genius?" mission in the Thunder Plains. :Background: The Bevelle Underground. *Passive Abilities: Defense +20, Magic Defense +20 *Gate Abilities: Defense +20(Y/B), Magic Defense +20(R/G) *Creature Abilities: Use Moogle Cureja, Defense/Magic Defense +30 Highroad Winds Chapters 2, 3, 5: Complete "Clean Sweep" mission in the Calm lands in what used to be the Monster Arena. :Background: A Chocobo *Passive Abilities: First Strike *Gate Abilities: Slowproof(G), Stopproof®, Use Haste(Y), SOS Haste(G+R+Y+B) *Creature Abilities: Use Hayate, First Strike, Agility +15 Mounted Assault Chapters 2, 3, 5: Chance to receive when a dispatched Chocobo fails to find anything else. Dispatch Chocobo with medium/low Heart Rate to unsuitable area to improve chance. :Background: A Chocobo of the Chocobo Knights. *Passive Abilities: First Strike *Gate Abilities: Slowproof(G), Stopproof®, Use Hastega(Y), Auto Haste(G+R+Y+B) *Creature Abilities: Use Unhinge, First Strike, Agility +20 Heart of Flame Chapter 1: Complete "Foggy Fiend Frenzy" mission at Mushroom Rock. :Background: Ifrit's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Fire Eater, Use Fire *Gate Abilities: Firestrike(Y), Use Fira(G+R), Use Firaga(G+R+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Flametongue, Fire Eater Ice Queen Chapters 1, 2: Complete "Follow that O'aka" mission in Macalania. :Background: Shiva's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Ice Eater, Use Blizzard *Gate Abilities: Icestrike(Y), Use Blizzara(G+R), Use Blizzaga(G+R+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Ice Brand, Ice Eater Thunder Spawn Chapters 1, 2, 5: In Luca, at Dock 5, at the very end in a chest (It is harder to find in Chapter 5 as the view is compromised). :Background: Ixion's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Lightning Eater, Use Thunder *Gate Abilities: Lightningstrike(Y), Use Thundara(G+R), Use Thundaga(G+R+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Thunder Blade, Thunder Eater Menace of the Deep Chapter 1: In the "Awesome Sphere" mission at Kilika, use the passwords correctly without fighting any guards. :Background: A Geo. *Passive Abilities: Water Eater, Use Water *Gate Abilities: Waterstrike(Y), Use Watera(G+R), Use Waterga(G+R+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Liquid Steel, Water Eater Downtrodder Chapters 2, 3, 5: Go to 'Bevelle - Forbidden Area'. When you enter the screen labeled 'Bevelle - Labyrinth', walk to the first crossroad and take the right junction. Cross the gape and you'll find a chest. :Background: A Spellspinner. *Passive Abilities: Gravity Eater *Gate Abilities: Gravitystrike(G), Use Demi®, Double HP(G+R+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Demi Sword, Gravity Eater Sacred Beast Chapter 5: Get an Episode Complete on Mt. Gagazet. :Background: A Sacred Beast. *Passive Abilities: Holy Eater *Gate Abilities: Use Holystrike(G), Holy(Y+B+R+G) *Creature Abilities: Use Excalibur, Holy Eater Tetra Master Chapters 3, 5: Rescue all 15 people in 'Tourist Trap' subquest in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in the Calm Lands, then defeat Yojimbo at the back. :Background: A Chimera. *Passive Abilities: Tetrastrike *Gate Abilities: Fire Eater(G), Ice Eater®, Lightning Eater(Y), Water Eater(B) *Creature Abilities: Tetrastrike *This Garment Grid is a reference to the card game from Final Fantasy IX. Restless Sleep Chapter 1: After "Foggy Fiend Frenzy" on Mushroom Rock Road, go to Youth League HQ. It's on the east side of the map, on a tight path; jump down. :Background: A Malboro. *Passive Abilities: Use Sleep, Use Bio *Gate Abilities: Sleepproof(G), Sleeptouch(G+R), Poisonproof(Y), Poisontouch(Y+B) *Creature Abilities: Use Sleep, Sleepproof Still of Night Chapter 1: Dig up the yellow X in "Can You Dig It" subquest in Bikanel, after getting the letter of introduction from Gippal in Djose Temple. :Background: A Zu. *Passive Abilities: Use Silence, Use Blind *Gate Abilities: Silenceproof(G), Silencetouch(GR), Darkproof(Y), Darktouch(YB) *Creature Abilities: Use Silence, Silenceproof Mortal Coil Chapters 2, 3, 5: Get a high score of 1150 in the minigame "Gunner's Gauntlet" on Besaid Island. :Background: A Basilisk. *Passive Abilities: Itchproof *Gate Abilities: Curseproof (G), Stoneproof®, Stonetouch(Y), Use Break(B) *Creature Abilities: Use Break, Stoneproof Raging Giant Chapter 1, 2, 3, 5: Buy the Besaid Key for 900,000 Gil from store owner in Besaid. May be sold to another person, and if so you'll get another chance in chapter 3. Obtain second set of four ciphers on Besaid Island and unlock the second door found in dungeon; the chest at the very end of the path. :Background: An Iron Giant *Passive Abilities: Use Confuse *Gate Abilities: Confuseproof(G), Confusetouch(G+R), Berserkproof(Y), Berserktouch(Y+B) *Creature Abilities: Use Confuse, Confuseproof Bitter Farewell Chapter 2: After completing "Track down the troupe" subquest in Macalania, talk to the Hypello near the southern entrance of the Macalania Woods. :Background: A Coeurl *Passive Abilities: Use Death, Use Doom *Gate Abilities: Deathproof(G), Deathtouch(GR), Doomproof(Y), Doomtouch(YB) *Creature Abilities: Use Death, Deathproof Selene Guard Chapter 2: In the "Cuckoo for Chocobos" mission on the Mi'ihen Highroad, when given word that Calli is in danger, make it to the point of impact BEFORE the time limit expires; defeating the boss at the end. :Background: A Flan. *Passive Abilities: SOS Shell, Use Shell *Gate Abilities: Auto-Shell® *Creature Abilities: Use Shell, SOS Shell Helios Guard Chapter 1: In the 'Shave the Hypello' mission in the Moonflow, escort the assistant all the way to Tobli without losing any luggage. :Background: A Behemoth *Passive Abilities: SOS Protect, Use Protect *Gate Abilities: Auto-Protect® *Creature Abilities: Use Protect, SOS Protect Shining Mirror Chapter 2: Must have sided with New Yevon; Go to Mushroom Rock Road and defeat Elma. :Background: A Bomb. *Passive Abilities Piercing Magic, Use Reflect *Gate Abilities Auto-Reflect® *Creature Abilities: Use Reflect, Piercing Magic Covetous Chapter 2: In Luca, be interviewed by Shelinda :Background: A Revenant. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Use Drain(B), Use Osmose® *Creature Abilities: Use Absorb Disaster in Bloom Chapter 5: Must get Open Air to level 5 publicity. After getting Episode Complete in Calm Lands, talk to either Calm Skies attendants and select 'Trade in credits'. It appears as ???? in the menu and costs 200,000 credits, equaling 2,000,000 Gil. :Background: An Ochu. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Sleeptouch(G), Silencetouch®, Darktouch(Y), Poisontouch(B), Stonetouch(G+R+Y+B) *Creature Abilities: Use Envenom, Sleepstrike, Poisonstrike Scourgebane Chapter 5: Get an Episode Complete in Bevelle by talking to Maroda on the Highbridge. Completing the Via Infinito and defeating Paragon and Trema is not required. :Background: A Worm. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Sleepproof/Poisonproof(G), Silenceproof/Darkproof®, Confuseproof/Berserkproof(Y), Curseproof/Itchproof(B) *Creature Abilities: Use Clean Slate, Health Preserver Healing Wind Chapter 1: Complete 'Behind the scenes' mission in Luca. :Background: The Moonflow. *Passive Abilities: Use Cure *Gate Abilities: Use Cura(B), Use Curaga(BR) *Creature Abilities: Use Cura *This Grid references Aerith Gainsborough's first Limit Break Heart Reborn Chapter 1: When doing 'Claim the treasure sphere' mission in Zanarkand, choose the last option when asked 'what is the meaning of life?' (If you play the Japanese version, it's the second option). :Background: The Chateau Leblanc at Guadosalam. *Passive Abilities: Use Life & Cure *Gate Abilities: Use Cura(B), Use Curaga(BR) *Creature Abilities: Use Life Healing Light Chapter 2: Defeat Leblanc Syndicate for good during "Faking and entering" mission in Guadosalam. :Background: The Thunder Plains. *Passive Abilities: Use Cure *Gate Abilities: Use Cura®, Use Life(G), Use Curaga(Y), Use Full-Cure(R+G+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Full Cure Immortal Soul Chapter 5: Defeat a familiar enemy before entering the Farplane Abyss. :Background: A Spring in Macalania Woods. *Passive Abilities: Use Life, Use Cure *Gate Abilities: Use Cura(G), Use Curaga(Y), Use Full-Life(R+G+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Full-Life Wishbringer Chapter 3: Defeat Garik on Mt. Gagazet. :Background: Bikanel. *Passive Abilities: HP Stroll, Use Regen *Gate Abilities: Use Curaga(G), Auto-Regen(GR) *Creature Abilities: Use Regen, HP/MP Stroll Strength of One Chapters 2, 3, 5: Chance to receive when a dispatched Chocobo fails to find anything else. Dispatch Chocobo with medium/low Heart Rate to unsuitable areas to improve chance. :Background: Bevelle. *Passive Abilities: Strength +10 *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Nonpareil, Strength +40 Seething Cauldron Chapter 2: Complete 'YRP, the scalpers three' subquest in the Moonflow by selling all tickets and making a profit. :Background: The Calm Lands. *Passive Abilities: Magic +10 *Gate Abilities: Magic +15(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Magicide, Magic +40 Stonehewn Chapter 2: Defeat Ormi on Mt Gagazet for the Syndicate Uniform. :Background: Mt. Gagazet. *Passive Abilities: Defense +10 *Gate Abilities: Defense +15(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Magic Break, Defense +50 Enigma Plate Chapters 2, 3, 5: Get a score of 500 or more in the minigame "Gunner's Gauntlet" on Besaid Island. :Background: Zanarkand Dome. *Passive Abilities: Magic Defense +10 *Gate Abilities: Magic Defense +15(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Mental Break, Magic Defense +50 Howling Wind Chapter 3: Complete 'Track down the troupe' subquest in Macalania in Chapter 2 by finding all three little musicians and two big ones. In Chapter 3 go to 'Macalania Woods - spring 2' and talk with all three small musicians for something to appear. Examine this. :Background: Mt. Gagazet Floating Ruins *Passive Abilities: Agility +5 *Gate Abilities: Agility +5(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Intimidate, Agility +20 Ray of Hope Chapter 5: Get an episode complete in Macalania Woods. :Background: The original map of Spira found in Final Fantasy X. *Passive Abilities: Luck +30 *Gate Abilities: Luck +30®, Luck +30(G), Luck +30(Y), Luck +30(B) *Creature Abilities: Use Dismissal, Butterfingers (enemies always drop rare items), Evasion +50 Pride of the Sword Chapter 3: Complete 'Protect the agency' subquest in Macalania. :Background: Valefor's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Use Swordplay abilities (see Warrior) *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(G/R/Y/B), Swordplay Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Delay Buster, Turbo Swordplay, HP +30% Samurai's Honor Chapters 2, 3: Calibrate at least five towers perfectly in the Thunder plains; MUST attempt all ten of them. :Background: Yojimbo's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Use Bushido abilities (see Samurai) *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(G/R/Y/B), Bushido Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Shin-Zantetsu, Turbo Bushido, HP +30% Blood of the Beast Chapter 3: Must have sided with New Yevon; visit 'Bevelle - Limbo' BEFORE completing Besaid and Kilika storyline missions. Talk to Pacce, choose for it.. :Background: A Blade. *Passive Abilities: Use Instinct abilities (see Berserker) *Gate Abilities: Strength +15(R/G/B/Y), Instinct Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Cripple, Turbo Instinct, HP +30% Chaos Maelstrom Chapters 3, 5: Find 13 Squatter monkeys in Kilika woods, then find and talk to woman in the southeast corner of the dock. :Background: Anima's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Use Arcana abilities (see Dark Knight) *Gate Abilities: Magic +15(R/G/B/Y), Arcana Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Black Sky, Turbo Arcana, HP +30% White Signet Chapters 3, 5: In Luca, challenge woman with a dog to Sphere Break. Make a combo with a coin with the item or rare-item trait and you may win this. :Background: The Fayth of the Magus Sisters. *Passive Abilities: Use White Magic abilities (see White Mage) *Gate Abilities: Magic +15(R/G/B/Y), White Magic Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Holy, Turbo White Magic, MP +30% Black Tabard Chapter 4: Complete the mission "Where's Tobli". :Background: Bahamut's Fayth. *Passive Abilities: Use Black Magic abilities (see Black Mage) *Gate Abilities: Magic +15(R/G/B/Y), Black Magic Wait Down(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Flare, Turbo Black Magic, MP +30% Mercurial Strike Chapter 5: Defeat Angra Mainyu in the Bikanel Desert. :Background: An Ogre. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Swordplay Wait Down®, Bushido Wait Down(G), Instinct Wait Down(Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Quick Hit Tricks of the Trade Chapter 5: Get an Episode Complete in Kilika. :Background: A Doomstone. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Black Magic Wait Down®, White Magic wait down(Y), Arcana wait down(G) *Creature Abilities: Use Quick Flare Horn of Plenty Chapter 5: Send a chocobo of any level to Bikanel Desert. It will run away, but unlock the central expanse. Find the "Desert key" in this area by digging at white X spots. Unlock the chest in Al Bhed camp. :Background: A Treasure Chest. *Passive Abilities: Use Nab Gil *Gate Abilities: Gillionaire® *Creature Abilities: Use Nab Gil, Gillionaire Treasure Hunt Chapters 3, 5: In Luca challenge Shinra to Sphere Break. Make a combo with a coin with the item or rare-item trait and you may win this. :Background: The Fahrenheit. *Passive Abilities: Mug *Gate Abilities: Double Items® *Creature Abilities: Use Mug, Double Items *This Garment Grid is a reference to Locke Cole the Thief from Final Fantasy VI, who would call himself a "Treasure Hunter". Tempered Will Chapter 5: Must have stopped Garik in ch3; Must have found Lian and Ayde in ch2 (Calm Lands) and CH3 (Thunder Plains); Get Episode Complete in Guadosalam, then talk to Tromell to get access to the locked house. :Background: An Adamantoise. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Double HP(G), Double MP® *Creature Abilities: Use Howl, HP +50% Covenant of Growth Chapter 5: Challenge and win against Frailea in Bikanel in the Cactuar Hollow. :Background: A Cactuar. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Double AP(B), Double EXP(Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Momentum, Double EXP Salvation Promised Chapter 5: In the Thunder Plains, kill Humbaba, then enter the 'Thunder plains - new cave' and rescue Cid; return to the new cave explore; chest is before 16th door. :Background: High Summoner Gandof. *Passive Abilities: Use White Magic abilities (see White Mage) *Gate Abilities: Use Auto-Life(R+G+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Auto-Life Conflagration Chapter 5: Must have found Lian and Ayde in Calm Lands in ch2; Must have advised Lian and Ayde in the Thunder Plains in ch3; send them wherever; Must have viewed a CommSphere event from the area where you sent them to, which will give an update on how successful they were; Get Episode Complete on Mt. Gagazet, then return to Kimahri's statue and talk to Lian and Ayde. :Background: Evrae. *Passive Abilities: Use Black Magic abilities (see Black Mage) *Gate Abilities: Use Flare(R+G+B) *Creature Abilities: Use Flare Supreme Light Chapter 5: Obtain all 10 Crimson Spheres and enter Den of Woe in Mushroom Rock; defeat all bosses. :Background: High Summoner Ohalland. *Passive Abilities: Use White Magic abilities (see White Mage) *Gate Abilities: Use Auto-Life(G), Use Holy(R+G+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Holy Megiddo Chapter 5: Must have defeated the boss of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth subquest in ch3 or ch5; Travel to 'Farplane - Abyss' using all five routes in any order. :Background: Ultima Weapon. *Passive Abilities: Use Black Magic abilities (see Black Mage) *Gate Abilities: Use Flare(G), use Ultima(R+G+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Ultima Unerring Path Chapters 1, 2: Automatically acquired When first Special Dressphere is found. :Background: High Summoner Yocun. *Passive Abilities: None, but allows quicker access to Special Dressphere in battle. *Gate Abilities: None *Creature Abilities: Use Crackdown, HP/MP +30%, All Stats +20 Font of Power Chapter 5: Complete 'Fiend Colony' dungeon on Mi'ihen Road by killing the boss; Access the fiend colony by dispatching a Lv5 chocobo to Mi'ihen. Clasko will say it uncovered a secret dungeon. :Background: High Summoner Braska. *Passive Abilities: Half MP cost *Gate Abilities: Magic +15, 1 MP Cost (R+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: One MP Cost, MP -50% Higher Power Chapter 5: Complete the Ruin Depths dungeon in the Calm Lands, found inside the Chocobo Ranch. :Background: Yunalesca. *Passive Abilities: Break HP Limit *Gate Abilities: Break Damage Limit (R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Break HP Limit, HP +50% The End Any Chapter: Oversoul every oversoulable monster in the game, then talk to Shinra on the Celsius and enter Shinra's Bestiary. :Background: Sin. *Passive Abilities: Break HP Limit *Gate Abilities: Break Damage Limit (GR), Finale (99,999 damage on condition the user has not run from any battle, otherwise strength-based)(R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Break Damage Limit, Strength/Magic +30 International These four Garment Grids are only found in the International Version. Proceeding On Any Chapter: Beat Regular Cup 3 times. :Background: Yadonoki Tower. *Passive Abilities: Pointlessproof *Gate Abilities: Triple AP (R+G+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Fingersnap, Strength/Defense/Magic/Magic Defense +10 Vile Fiend Any Chapter: Beat Large Hard Cup once. :Background: Tawrich. *Passive Abilities: Itchproof *Gate Abilities: Poisonproof and Sleepproof ®, Stoneproof and Deathproof (G), Confuseproof and Berserkproof (Y) Silenceproof and Darkproof (B), Ribbon (Proof Ability) (R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Ribbon, Strength/Defense/Magic/Magic Defense +20 Something Unique Any Chapter: Beat Aeon Cup 3 times. :Background: Vegnagun. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: All Physical Critical ®, Magic Booster (G), Auto-Haste (B), Break Damage Limit (Y) *Creature Abilities: All Physical Critical Last Resort Any Chapter: Release Strongest Shinra after completing his storyline. :Background: Shinra. *Passive Abilities: None *Gate Abilities: Spellspring ®, All Physical Critical (G), Magic Booster (Y), Break Damage Limit (B), Hero Medicine (R+G+B+Y) *Creature Abilities: Use Hero Drink Trivia *Garment Grids seem to impart the physical traits of the owner to others who use it. In the opening movie, Leblanc attempts to usurp Yuna's place on stage. Wearing Yuna's stolen grid, she looks exactly like Yuna, and even Sphere Changes from Yuna's Summoner appearance from the previous game to her Songstress appearance. After Leblanc gives back the grid, her appearance reverts to normal. **Humorously, this leaves Yuna stuck in her Mascot outfit, ordered as a disguise by Brother, as revealed in the Chapter 1 mission to Luca filling in the gaps of the opening, as having two High Summoner Yunas running around would potentially cause a great deal of confusion and unrest. de:Kostümpalette vi:Garment Grid Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Character Development